


Our Story

by Dreams1723



Series: I knew one day we'd tell the story of us [1]
Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:22:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29936835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreams1723/pseuds/Dreams1723
Summary: After Tobin saves Christen from walking into traffic...a look at big moments shared between the two throughout their relationship. Pretty much just fluff...lots of fluff
Relationships: Tobin Heath/Christen Press
Series: I knew one day we'd tell the story of us [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2201640
Comments: 5
Kudos: 50





	Our Story

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to get the first chapter up so it has not been edited for mistakes.

“Sorry!” Tobin whipped her hear around to the sound once she felt someone shove past her on the street. She looked up to see a head full of curls quickly walking away from her. Brushing it off she tried to listen again to what Ashlyn had been saying about their plan to head to the beach later. Looking back up she was able to see the women once again who had brushed past her, this time though she managed a look at her face. Fuck, was the first word that came to Tobin’s mind. From the short distance it was clear to see how beautiful she was. Tobin found herself now completely zoning out from her friend to watch the woman now only a few feet ahead of her. 

“Dude are you even listening to me?” She felt Ash swipe at her side but before she could lie and say she heard everything she noticed the woman speeding up to the intersection. She also noticed that the light had turned green and the woman didn’t seem to be stopping. Before she knew it, she found herself begin to jog to catch up to girl. “Hey, look out!” 

Tobin reached out to hoping to be able to grab an arm or anything and before she knew it two arms were clung around her body. She barely felt the impact of the slightly taller woman but held on tightly once she realized she was in her grasp. 

Both their heads whipped towards the street as a loud horn sounds and cars started zooming past. Tobin could feel the woman take a deep breath against her. “Hey, are you okay? I was really worried you weren’t going to stop there for a second.” 

Tobin is completely unprepared for the woman to make eye contact with her. The soft green eyes were still a little wide but Tobin knew she wouldn’t mind taking her time staring into them. 

“Holy crap, thank you so much. I wasn’t even paying attention. I just. Fuck.” Tobin can’t help but let out a small laugh of relief at the girl. “I mean I’m trying to pretend that you didn’t just save me from being roadkill right now.” Tobin shakes her head at the thought, suddenly extremely thankful the woman had even caught her eye in the first place. 

It’s then that they both seem to realize they are still holding on to one another pretty tightly and awkwardly let go of one another. Both try to simply laugh it off. “Honestly, it was my pleasure.” Tobin inwardly groans at the statement. She looks up to see the woman is now smirking at her slightly. “I didn’t mean it was a pleasure, I mean it was because you didn’t get hurt. I mean, I just…glad I was there.” The woman is full on smirking at her now and she almost wants to run and hide. But a bigger part of her wants her to keep looking at that way.. 

“I’m Tobin it was nice saving you…”  
She gets another laugh, and this time Tobin feels it deep in her gut, “I’m Christen, it was nice being saved by you?” Tobin shakes her head and smiles wider at the dark-skinned beauty. 

“Well now that’s it’s safe I better get going, Thanks again really.” Tobin feels her heart drop and the realization that their time together is about to end. She can’t even stop herself from practically screaming at the woman, “Wait!” Christen takes a few steps back towards Tobin with a small smile on her face. “I mean I feel like the least I could do is get you a drink or something.” Christen looks like she is trying not to laugh but she is clearly amused. “Tobin, it’s eight in the morning, do you normally drink this early?” 

“No! I mean of course not, I mean I could also get you some pancakes, Tobin waits for Christen to say anything but she simply continues to smile at her, “Waffles?” Christen full on laughs at this point and Tobin feels a flutter that she tries to tame down. 

“You saved my life; shouldn’t I be the one buying you pancakes or waffles?” 

Tobin feels the flutter again before she is quickly responding, “I mean if you really want to buy me some pancakes, the least I can do is let you.” She’s laughing again and Tobin finds herself wishing she could bottle it up to listen to any time she’s sad. 

Christen gives her a kind smile that feels like the beginning of a rejection and Tobin almost wishes she just wouldn’t say anything instead, “Tobin, really that would be great but there actually was a reason I was running crazy and almost ran in to traffic. I’m late for work, and I just started and really don’t want to be late my first week here. So, maybe a raincheck? Here give me your phone.” 

Tobin tries not to grin to widely as she passes the phone to Christen for the girl to put her number in but she knows she isn’t doing a good job when Christen gives her another smirk. 

“I really do have to go now, but seriously call me and I promise I’ll buy you a drink or a pancake, maybe even both if it goes well.”   
“Hey, don’t forget to look both ways before crossing the street.” And Tobin knows she may already be done for when Christen gives her one last smile and an insanely cute attempt at a wink.

She barely even registers Ashlyn shaking her shoulder and asking her what the hell just happened. 

First date 

Tobin knows she needs to calm down before Christen shows up, but she can’t seem to stop fidgeting with her hands. She’s nervous something she’s never been before a date before. A part of Tobin knows why, knows that she doesn’t want this to be only chance she gets to be the woman. All this time she had been confident in her dating skills but now she’s realizing that maybe she just hadn’t cared enough. Tobin isn’t one to invest lightly but standing alone outside a restaurant that she finds herself rethinking, she knows that Christen is someone you invest in. Someone who you want to impress on a first date, someone you want to be eager for a second date by the end of the night. 

If Tobin was nervous before her anxiety only spikes when she sees Christen walking towards her. She looks beautiful, although Tobin knows she’s the kind of woman that would never have to try. She’s wearing a blue pattern maxi dress that shows off her fit arms and glowing dark skin. Her curls are loose around her with some tied up on top of her head in a bun. Tobin finds herself longing to run her hands through it. And speaking of hands, Christen’s long slender fingers are covered in gold rings and Tobin tries not to think too much about them. 

“Hey, I’m sorry I’m late my meeting ran later than I thought, and I was rushing to get ready or I would have called you. Were you waiting long?” Tobin just feels herself smiling at the woman it takes a smirk coming from Christen for her to finally respond, “No, I mean it’s no big deal I wasn’t here that long at all.” She feels her anxiety creeping in her gut and tries to just breath for a moment. It doesn’t help that Christen just keeps grinning at her, but she knows that she needs to pull it together. She’s a grown ass woman for heaven’s sake, she isn’t some bumbling teen on her first date with a girl. 

Taking a deep breath, she looks over the woman standing in front of her once again, “You look absolutely beautiful.” Tobin finds herself zeroing in on the woman’s mouth as Christen bites down on her lower lip. “Thank you, Tobin, you look really good too.” Tobin flashes her a large smile and reaches for her hand which the girl takes immediately. 

“So, I thought we could get some food here and then maybe I if I haven’t scared you away, I could show you something else?” Tobin feels the woman squeeze their joint hands before answering, “You did save my life so I feel as if I at least owe you a meal and some secretive activity apparently?” 

“I’m going to pretend like you don’t just want me for my life saving skills and think of it as a surprise more than a secret.” Christen gives her a soft laugh before telling her she was down for her plan. After being seating the two grin at each other before looking over the menus. They mostly look in silence before giving their orders and menus to the waiter. 

Tobin pushes down her anxiety once again as the silence continues, she shakes her head before looking back up into peaceful green eyes. “Tobin, are you okay? You seem I don’t know, a little shaky maybe?” She contemplates if she should just be honest with the woman or if that will make her come off little lame. 

Unsure of what else to do she goes for the truth, “Honestly I don’t date much. I had a serious relationship a few years ago and besides that I just haven’t felt much desire to be a part of the whole ritual. And well you’re so pretty and I’m just afraid I’m doing this all wrong. And now I’m rambling and probably saying way too much.” Tobin can barely look over at the woman now worrying she was already ruing this and it had only been ten minutes. 

Christen reached across the table to grab Tobin’s hand again and squeezed it until they made eye contact again. Christen was grinning again as she said, “Tobin, you aren’t messing anything up. Honestly, I’ve been nervous all week about tonight because I was so excited about it. I think you are adorable and very pretty and I would like very much to keep getting to know you. I don’t date much either, in fact this is the first date I’ve gone on in quite a while.” Tobin felt a rush of butterflies attack her stomach as she felt herself smiling widely at the woman across from her.

“I’m really excited about all this too. I promise I’m good now, so tell me what is this job that you feel the need to risk your life for?” This time Christen lets out a much louder laugh and Tobin is pretty sure she wants to hear that laugh many more times. 

“I recently started working at a media strategist for a new company. They haven’t been around long and I’ve just been so excited to work with them and help them grow. The day we met was only my second day and I just really didn’t want to make a bad impression on my new bosses.” 

“I get it, I mean I haven’t had a boss in years, but I understand not wanting to make bad impression when it comes to your job, especially a new one. I’m just really glad I was there.” Christen gives her a puzzled look for a moment as their food arrives. For a few moments they both just dig in before Christen speaks up again. “So, you haven’t had a boss in years, is that because you don’t have a job or because you are your own boss?” 

“I’m an artist actually.” 

“Seriously? What kind of art?” Christen leans closer to her and Tobin feels herself drawn to the woman. “Mostly paintings but I’ve dabbled in a few other things in the last few years. I do a lot of abstract; I umm would love to show you some of my work sometime.” 

Tobin takes a moment to look back up but she’s happy when she does because Christen is smirking at her again and she can’t decide if she prefers it or her full tooth smile. “I’d love to see your work Tobin. Maybe one day you could paint me?” Tobin feels something different in her gut at that response and she can tell by the way Christen’s grin grows wider that she knows it’s affected the artist too. 

They sit and talk long after their table has been cleared and neither seem to notice until a notification from Tobin’s phone jostles them out of it. Tobin looks down to see that they’ve been here much longer than she intended and hopes that the other woman isn’t ready to end the night just yet. 

“I didn’t even realize how long we had been here. Do you need to get home? Or can I keep you for a little longer?” The curly haired beauty gives her another smile, “I have nowhere to be and besides, I can’t leave before your surprise what fun would that be?” Tobin simply grins at her and stands from the table before slipping her hand back into Christens. 

They exit the restaurant and head towards the downtown area. “It’s not far from here, I thought we might walk since it’s such a nice night. Or we can get a cab whatever you prefer.” Christen once again reassures Tobin with a simple squeeze of her hand, “Walking sounds nice Tobin let’s just do that.” 

The two continue as they once again find themselves caught up in conversation before Tobin realizes they’ve reached their destination. She pulls the girl to a stop and looks at her shyly. She isn’t sure why she is so nervous again, but she can feel it starting to build up. “So you wanted to take a to a club?” 

Christen is smiling brightly at her clearly down for whatever plan Tobin has in mind and that alone sets her at ease. She just grins and nods her head as she pulls the woman along with her through door. They descend down a staircase before getting to the entrance. Tobin pauses for a moment before guiding them through the tables and booths near the back heading straight for a secluded booth closer to the front. Christen pauses for a moment clearly seeing the reserved sign on the table before looking at Tobin. 

“I might have got us a table. Because well I’m not just an artist, I actually also own this club with a friend of mine.” Tobin bites down on her lip and looks up at Christen after she tells her. She’s not sure what she’s concerned about, but she finds herself worried with whatever Christen is thinking.   
Christen slowly slides into the booth as Tobin follows. 

“So, is this what you do with all the girls, reserve the table, bring them to your club for the VIP treatment and make them feel all special.” Christen is laughing as she says it and Tobin knows she only joking with her, but she wants to be upfront about this with the woman. “Actually, you are the first person I’ve ever brought here. I’ve never told any other woman about this place.” 

“Tobin, I don’t really know what to say. I love it, tell me more about it?” Tobin scoots closer to the woman and pulls their combined hands into her lap. 

“It’s a club for a multitude of artist. Me and my partner are both fans and supporters of a lot of different art. So, the club kind of reflects that. Like tonight we usually bring in some not so known local artists to perform. We do open mic nights, jazz nights, poetry readings, we even have Cabaret nights. All the art in here is from local painters.” 

“So, it’s a place for the creative masses.” 

“I guess that was the idea and it’s only grown from when we started it.”

Christen is smiling widely at her, “How did you happen to find yourself the owner of a club?” 

“It was pretty early after college actually. I had finished with my art degree and was planning to head to New York where I had more contacts and family nearby to help me get a jump start. I didn’t know if I would ever be successful enough to just paint so I thought I would be better off surrounding myself with people I could fall back on if I need to.” 

“But you stayed in California? I’m guessing it wasn’t just because of the weather and surfing?” 

“No, it was for the beautiful woman who don’t know how to properly use a crosswalk.” Tobin grinned at her and Christen simply shakes her head at the woman.

“It all kind of came about randomly if I’m being honest. Me and my friend Alyssa graduated and were trying to figure out our next move. She got a degree in business but wasn’t really sure where she wanted to go with it. She did know however that she wanted to stay here in LA, she also wanted me to stay with her. I was still leaning towards heading to New York when she drags me to this empty building one Saturday. She takes me downstairs and shows me this old bar that had been closed for a few years. She looks all wide eyed and excited and she goes on to tell me about how we should open a club.” 

Christen’s eyes widen at the statement, “So you are just two recent college grads with no jobs and she asks you to just open a club in Los Angeles with her?” 

Tobin just laughs because she knows how crazy it sounds. She remembers feeling very similar all those years ago. 

“You have to understand Alyssa might be the most put together person I’ve ever known. She is intelligent and rational and possibly the last person I ever thought would come to me with something like this. Which I think is why I let her keep talking. I just trusted her so much. The price of the place was pretty decent, it had been on the market for so long and it was quite close enough to any bar scenes that would make it more desirable. What I didn’t know at the time was that Alyssa had been saving, like saving for years and actually had the money to get the place.” 

“I feel like I’m going to like this woman, do I get to meet her?” 

“Yes, I promise next time you can meet her.” Christen raises her eyebrows at the older woman but says nothing letting Tobin continue her story. 

“She pretty much convinces me on the spot. I was the more irrational and go with the flow of the two of us and it wasn’t that hard to convince me. I know now it should have been but the whole thing at the time just seemed spontaneous and exciting.” 

“We were crazy lucky though, we had overly gracious parents and actually a good friend whose now wife is a pretty popular artist. She offered to perform for free the first few months after we opened and convinced some of her friends to perform to. Which drew crowds to the place quickly which helped us get comfortable way earlier than we should have.”

“Were you not terrified that it all might fall apart and you two would lose any bit of the money you did have? I just can’t imagine being brave enough to go through with all of this.” Tobin rubs her thumb over the top of Christen’s hand as she thinks about her question. 

“I think I spent the first year waking up ready for it to all blow up in our faces. I mean it should have; we had no business being as successful as we were. But I’m just thankful that we were. This became a dream I had never envisioned for myself. And it allowed me to stay here which at the time I didn’t realize was important to me. I had found a home here and I wasn’t ready to give that up.” 

Christen is now the one who is avoiding Tobin’s eye contact, so she gives the woman a moment. 

“So, no plans to leave California then?” Tobin is now smirking at her trying to tame down the excitement building inside of her. “No, absolutely no plans to leave California.” Christen grins shyly at her and nods her head for her to continue. 

“About a year in we found ourselves wanting to really define the place. We realized we wanted more of a variety, a place where all kinds of people might stumble upon something they enjoyed. And eventually we got to this point.” 

“I really love it Tobin, you and Alyssa built something pretty great here. I hope I’ll get to spend a lot more time in this place.” Tobin simply found herself smiling brightly at the woman hoping for that as well. 

“I can honestly say I never thought I’d be dating an artist slash club owner but I’m glad I’m getting the opportunity to now.” For what felt like the hundredth time that night the two sat smiling widely at one another. 

A few hours later and Tobin realized it was about time to close for the night. She glanced over and saw Alyssa cleaning glasses at the bar and told Christen she’d be right back. 

“So, things seem to be going well over there.” She didn’t miss the way her friend was smirking at her, but she chose to ignore it. “It’s actually going better than that. She’s amazing and fuck I already like her so much.” Her old friend gives her a kinder smile this time. “Tobin, she clearly is just as interested as you. That girl has been hanging on your every word tonight, I don’t think she looked away from you once. Not that I was watching or anything.” Tobin just laughed at Alyssa but all the same hoping she was right about her observation. 

“You’re good to go if you want, I actually was going to close tonight. I wanted to show Chris one more thing.” Alyssa is smirking again. “Oh, you are so going to show off, aren’t you?” Tobin glances back at Christen and sees they are being watched; she gives her a sweet smile before turning back.   
“Please don’t I beg of you.” 

“Tobs calm down I get it you want to impress the girl. You know I just like to mess with you. I’m leaving have a good rest of your night. Just promise that I actually get to meet her next time?” Tobin smiles at her the girl already excited to get to introduce Christen to all her friends. Even if she knows they’ll do their best to embarrass her. “I promise you get first dibs on meeting the girl, now kindly leave.” Alyssa just smirks at her once more before heading out of the place.

Tobin walks back over to Christen and pulls her out of the booth. 

“Is it time to go?” Tobin tries not to think about the disappointment she hears in Christen’s voice. “Actually, there is one more thing I kind of wanted to show you, that is if you’re interested.” 

“Lead the way.” 

Tobin leads them over to the piano on stage and pulls Christen down to sit next to her. Christen is grinning at the woman and gives her a nod as if to say go ahead. 

Tobin doesn’t play the piano much; she defiantly doesn’t play it for beautiful women who she really hopes to keep seeing. But Alyssa was right, she really wanted to show off tonight, wanted to feel like she belonged on a date with a woman like Christen. So here she is playing a piece she composed back in college, she surprised and relieved she remembers it all. She’s especially relieved after she receives a soft kiss on her cheek as she finishes playing. 

“Wow, pulling out all the stops on date one aren’t you worried that the next one won’t live up to this? 

“Well I figured I’d let you have date two so I’d have more time to figure out how to out due this one for date three..” The two are grinning stupidly at one another once again. 

“Okay, but then to be fair how about dates…five, six and seven can be simple.”  
Tobin tried to not get too excited at Christen’s words, she hopes very deeply in that moment that there would be a date five, six, seven… a part of her was already beginning to hope that they’d make it to a day where they’d lose count of their dates altogether. 

“You wrote that didn’t you?” Tobin nods her head slowly slightly embarrassed with the fact.   
“Woman of many talents I see, a painter and can play the piano. I guess I shouldn’t be too worried about you being good with your hands then huh?” Tobin feels her breath catch in her throat at that one as she tries to choke out a response. Christen simply giggles at her. 

Tobin can’t wait any longer as she settles down and she finds herself leaning in. Christen’s smile slowly drops as Tobin catches her glancing down at her mouth. It doesn’t take but a second for the two to meet. Tobin moves her hand to wrap it around Christen’s waist as the woman grabs Tobin face and pulls her closer. The two finally come up for air after Chris bites Tobin’s bottom lip. They both breathing hard for what felt like too short of kiss. Tobin leans her head on to the younger woman and breathes her in. 

“Chris?”

“Yeah Tobin?” 

“I like you so much.” The green-eyed beauty slowly moves back from her and the two simply stare for a moment. 

“Tobin can I confess something, and you not make fun of me for it?” Tobin just looks at her questioningly, wondering what she could possibly have to tell her. 

“Of course, Christen, you can tell me anything.” She feels the woman take a deep breath before speaking again. “I just want to preface that I really was running late for work and I did not see the cars coming that day we met. But, well I did see you.” 

“What?” Christen bites down on her lip and Tobin immediately wants to take her place but knows now is not exactly the time for that. 

“Did you know it was me that bumped into you before we got to the crosswalk?” 

“Yeah, I mean after you did that I looked up and found you that’s how I saw that you were about to get hit. Why?” 

“I wasn’t sure honestly when you grabbed me from the street. You see I noticed you before you ever saw me. I was rushing down trying to get through people when I finally looked up and saw you. You looked so good and you were laughing at your friend about something and I was just kind of mesmerized by your smile. It was silly really, but I found myself getting closer to you and suddenly I was bumping into your shoulder. I don’t even know why I didn’t because I really didn’t have time to stop and talk to you. I guess a part of me just wanted you to notice me the way I had noticed you.” 

Tobin lunges forward and grasp Christen face pulling her towards her once again. The kiss is messier this time but trying to get closer than possible to the other. This time when they break a part their breathing is even more labored and they both simply laugh as they come up for air. 

“I’m so glad you bumped into my shoulder.” Christen just laughs louder pecking Tobin’s lips once more. 

“I’m so glad you pulled me out of the street.”


End file.
